


The Pizza Man Cometh Twice

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to watch television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man Cometh Twice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Pizza Man Cometh Twice  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Cas  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Castiel wants to watch television.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Castiel hit the tv button before he sat on the edge of the bed. But nothing happened. He smacked the side of the set with his hand. The sound echoed through the motel room.

“Dude!” Dean yelled as he ran out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. “What are you doing, Cas?”

“I think it’s broken.” He glanced at Dean.

Dean grabbed the remote. “What do you want to watch?” 

“Meg says I should watch the pizza man again.”

Without a word, Dean handed the remote to Cas and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself.


End file.
